Dragon Blades
|rōmaji =Doragon Burēzu |name =Dragon Blades |type =Magic Items Dragon-related Items |user =Various Dragon-related beings}} Dragon Blades ( , Doragon Burēzu lit. Sacred Imperial Dragon Regalia Sword Arms) are extremely powerful weapons, which can be crafted only from Dragon Materials and used only by living beings, who are related to the great race of Dragons, for example Dragon Slayers. With these set of different arms, every single dragon-related warrior becomes more powerful in several times, while Dragon Slayers attain huge mastery in dragon slaying art within their new weaponry. The Dragon Blades are superior to normal swords and weapons in practically every aspect, ranging from damage to other additional abilities. Description Dragon Blades are extremely powerful blades, which are forged from Dragon Materials (竜語鍛件, Ryūgo Tanken lit. Draconic Forging Items), things, that are primarily related to the Dragons. The materials used in the creation of Dragon Blades give its huge power to the weapon, because of what this kind of arms are considered to be highly dangerous and almost the relics of past, having its roots even before the time of Dragon Civil War. Dragon Blades need several things, which allow creating a true Dragon Blade: the Dragolith element ( , Doragorisu lit. Dragon Crystal of Crafting), a special ore which can be obtained in dragon caves only and the Flesh of Dragons. Usually, the orbs of Dragolith have very special and pure Magical Energy and Power within them, which convert itself into something different only after the orb is utilized within the blacksmith. In terms of draconian flesh, it means, that something related to their bodies is needed to fulfill the process of Dragon Blade forging; either blood/meat/bones/scales of the dragon are compatible components of the forging ritual. The final step of the whole crafting process is the smithing, which occurs by means of Blade Blacksmith, as no other one is able to fully hold the might of dragons in forms of weapons. Usually, the necessary time to complete the crafting of the Blade is bounded with the power of the blacksmith, his mastery and the amounts of magic power of its future wielder, a process which takes days for it. The Dragon Blades, befitting their origin, have several properties, which make them unique and superior to other magical weaponry. First of all, Dragon Blades have a limited ability to absorb elemental attacks of a different caliber. They are so unnaturally sharp that once upon a time an unknown wielder joked that it could "cut you just by looking at it". On a serious note, a blade was able to cleave through the diamond and even magic blasts effortlessly; and on one occasion, the user was capable of using the cold steel of the sword to absorb an energy blast before returning it to the sender via another swing of the blade. The blades are reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonate at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability, eventually allowing to literally absorb any specific element it may face. Physical properties like striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon - an ultimate combination, which makes Dragon Blades an all-out weapon for different battle situations. The blades itself are quite durable, as they are made from special materials even by means of magical items, not to mention that parts of dragon's body give an enormous augmentation to the sword too. In the history of draconic arms, there are seldom cases, when the user was able to break their weapon in times of utmost despair on the battlefield. The Dragon Blades' elemental power are naturally imbued within the dragon aspect of the sword. It gives more magical-based properties, which make Dragon Blades such an interesting weapon in their origin. When the wielder focuses their Magic Power on the core of the blade, they are capable of launching elemental blasts of various kinds from the blade of their sword- these blasts are as powerful as a Slayer's Roar spell. Depending on the mastery of the user, they also are able to change the trajectory, sizes, shapes and other traits of their blast, being it a simple slash from the full blade or just a magical beam out of the sword's tip. If the sword absorbs the wielder's element, and then, reserves it for some time in future, the wielder will be able to consume it, as the element, which they haven't produce at all, which also grants some kind of a trump card in means of recovering for dragon-killing mages. Each of Dragon Blades is unique in their own sense, as the two similar swords can not exist - even the difference between the Fire and Flame Dragon Blades are huge, despite the fact, that both of the named swords utilize the same element. Merely all dragon-related beings also can not use the sword, which has some differences with their own element. For example, a Fire Dragon Slayer can use only fire-based Dragon Blades while they can not use any water-based Dragon Blades, as the water is an opposing element to their own. However, there are some occasions, when such rule can be overcome. As it is possible for the element to be evolved in a wide range, some dragon beings also can withstand such situation within the Dragon Blades. It is no secret, that a Lightning Dragon Slayer can use a storm-based Dragon Blade as the storm element itself is a combination of wind and lightning elements; on the other hand, they will be able to do it with some difficulties in both utilizing and even wielding the sword, not telling about the big exhaustion, which can be faced if they do not have much Magic Powers or special training within themselves. Above the common abilities, it must be noted, that Dragon Blades eventually have their own, unique and not repeating ability, which depends on the element and the source of the sword. Such abilities can be seen with Dragon Fire and Dragon Storm Blades of the Aririki Brothers, the one which allows maintaining the pyrokinetic abilities of the sword, while the latter allows its user to have partial control over the weather. In general, this kind of blades' traits is the last specific note, which can be utilized in three different ways, which can be fluently used by the wielder of the arm. Blade's Name Continuing on discovering the truth behind the Dragon Blades, they have such trait as a name. Every single Dragon Blade, which was crafted in past and exists in present time, has its own, special name. In a way of tradition, the blades are collectively known as Dragon Blades, however when it comes to the weapon in singular quantity, it is named as Dragon Elemental Blade, where the elemental part is unique for every sword by its nature. For example, the fire-related sword will be named as Dragon Fire Blade and/or Dragon Red Blade, while shadow-related would have the name of Dragon Darkness/Black Blade. Not stopping on this, in the world of humans and mages, in a further way - the Real World - Dragon Blades managed to attain new names because of their might. Based on different stories and legends, which were created by the mankind, all these arms became well-known as the legendary weapon, which was wielded by a specific person, who was involved in the actual making of the history of the humans. There is always some kind of a story or a myth, with Dragon Blade being involved in it. The actual and primary examples can be Excalibur, Clarent and Caliburn, all different Dragon Blades, but with almost the same history and standing in it. However, even within such circumstances, dragon-related beings can understand, which Dragon Blade they have in their hands or which blade is possessed by the person they encounter, a feature caused by their draconic origin. Blade's Evolution Growth Process Through the history of Dragon Blades, in overall, they all had and have the same form - its original form in which they are crafted, in other words, the form of a sword. Though there are different forms of swords like greatsword, zweihander, scimitar, katana and others, they all are swords. Because of this, it's usually referred, that only master swordsman can freely hand the power of the Dragon Blade. But such information, which spread through the past and modern society, is merely a false. The truth is, that Dragon Blades most interesting and fascinating side is that they are able to change their forms to more potent - they are able to evolve. Such incredible feat was discovered only in last decades despite that many Dragon Slayers and Draconites used upgraded forms of Dragon Blades many times, not to mention how many Dragon Blades in their evolved form were lost at times of Dragon Civil War. So, how can the evolutional process be started? Dragon Blade's Evolution doesnot occur within the elemental or simply magical side of the blade. In order to awaken its true form, the wielder must be connected to their weapon, as in sword's connection to the user's development the evolution lies. The bond between the user and the Dragon Blade must be strong enough, as if the user becomes strong enough, the same thing will happen with the weapon of their own. However, not a simple development of skills, physical capabilities or Magic can truly affect the initial state of Dragon Blade and cause its upgrades. The stage of evolution cannot be reached so easily. In order to awaken the dormant power of the Dragon Blade, the wielder must synchronize with their weapon each time they use it - in their usual life, their battles, their own situations, and life events, etc. Every single connection with the sword will lay its small, but an effective mark, which in future will be served as the catalyst for the growth process; by other means, these marks are the indicators of Synchronization Rate ( , Shinkuronizashion Rēto lit. Development Percentage of Sacred Dragon Blade), which the user has with their Dragon Blade. In real time, it is displayed by behavior, which the user has with their blade, how accurate they are able to utilize it, how powerful their attacks with it, how they consider their weapon, etc. If it was left to the user as a memento, then they would initially have a strong bond, as the blade has a deep influence on the life of the wielder. In reality, the time, which is needed to the growth of sword's power, depends only on the user, as some are able to reach it in terms of a week when other are able to reach it in much longer periods of times like months and even years. Also, which can confuse people, but the user's determination, their faith in their strength and accepting themselves as the worthy and capable person, greatly affects the hit-ratio with which the user will be able to reach sword's evolution. When the user reaches the Synchronization Rate in points of one hundred percents, they will one step closer to their true power, to their best performance. After their connection goes beyond such limit, it means, that the wielder has reached the Critical Point ( , Kuritikaru Pointo lit. True Form Revelation of Sacred Dragon Blade) - only under these circumstances, the weapon begins to rapidly evolve. Fang of Dragon When the user's weapon has evolved, it is now known as the Fang of Dragon ( , lit. Sacred Dragon Blade: Awakening of Dragon Fang Vessel). Usually, in such state Fang of Dragon harnesses the great power, which in five times higher, than it was before its transformation. Because the wielder's influence is the main cause of the evolution, it takes the form of a weapon, which suits the user most - it can be a sword, war hammer, battle axe, spear,and even a shield, however, the attacking one. This transformation, in reality, is the true form of the Dragon Blade, which must be held, however, due to different sources and principles of blade's crafting, this form can appear only after a harsh procedure of training and developing the user's capabilities. On the other side, in ancient times almost every master in their own within Dragon Slayer Magic and other dragon-related magecrafts, awoken this form and utilized it to their full potential. But such experience was lost through the times and generations because of matters, so in present time just some of the dragon-related humans can be considered as the Fang of Dragon holders. In some cases, the changed form of Fang of Dragon is primary connected to the wielder's element- the base, which was used in sword's creation; because of this, and Mage's infiltration in sword's nature, it is a usual case, if Dragon Fire Blade eventually will be evolved in a gun or cannon device of sorts, in order to properly serve their master. Despite the fact, that in general, the user must activate their Fang of Dragon's form in their battles, some of cases show, that it may be situations, where the user has their Fang of Dragon constantly activated. Such thing is caused not only by their mastery and high percentage of Critical Point, but of course by their sheer power and might, how physical, so magical and both of them. However, the second stage of Dragon Blade is not the last one. It is a slightly different form, which was awoken by the person within their potential. History The Theatre of Truth Faker's Attempts Dragon Civil War and Magna Carta Present Time Known Wielders and Dragon Blades Attempt to make a Dragon Blade If you wish to become a wielder of the one of Dragon Blade, you must keep this in mind: *You must contact me on my talk page. *The character must be a Dragon-related person, obviously. They can be Dragon Slayers, users of Dragon Install, Dragons and Dragons, who made Compact Regression, Human-Dragon Hybrids. Which generation Dragon Slayer must be? Anyone you want, really, but keep in mind, that it's harder for 4th Generation to wield the Dragon Blade. *If your character is Dragon Slayer, you must keep the rules of making Dragon Slayer done - 50 edits, a week of being here and your first character/magic isn't a Dragon Slayer Magic. *Usually, the wielder has only one Dragon Blade, however some exceptions of rules can be real. In near time, the author will make a limit on the blades within the every wielders. Trivia *The author of the article gives credits to Per-chan, as she helped me with this stuff a lot at the very beginning of Blades' creation. **New addition - the use of Blade Blacksmith within the article is approved by its author, Alpha-chin, so credits go for him, thank's bro. *On the earlier stages of Dragon Blades, Clarent was the only known Dragon Blade, which faced some changes, when its user entered (or better said had) Dual Element Dragon Mode. Now, it lies within the Evolution idea of the author, which he eventually will make full soon. *It is a coincidence, but all Dragon Blades mentioned in the present article's description, are named after the swords, which were mentioned in the legends of . *Shikumo Aririki was the only known wielder of Dragon Blade, who didn't possess any draconian attribute; however he was raised by a Dragon, having his brother as a Dragon Slayer at the same time. After the author re-thought his abilities, he decided to give him a full control over the Dragon Storm Blade eventually. *Prior to the last revamping of the article, there was a time when all known wielders of Dragon Blades were Dragon Slayers only. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magical Weapons Category:Dragon Slayer Magic